The Breakfast Club II: The Daughter
by i'm the girl you can't shut up
Summary: this is my first FanFic. okay, here it goes: two people's daughter wants to know the truth of the past.story better than summary. no flames plz im afraid of fire. FINISHED but new ANQ!
1. Emily

Okay, this is my first fanfic and I'm scared that I'll get flames. And I don't want ne. I hope u like this story!!! ~*daydreaming beauty*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Breakfast Club. I wish I owned the three main guys (Bender, Andy, and Brian. they're all so HOTT!!!) off of it but sadly I don't.  
  
The phone rang in the Standish house, conveniently located in north- eastern Texas. "Emily! Get that for me!" Claire screamed to her 16-year- old daughter.  
  
"It's two thousand three. You'd think you'd remember the 'please'?" Emily whispered partially to herself and to a degree, her mother; she picked the phone up. Putting on a fake cheery voice, she answered, "Hello, Standish residence." The voice on the other end was not unknown to her. It was her mother's latest boyfriend of a month or two.  
  
"Hello, Emily? It's Mart-," the voice started. Emily didn't let him finish his sentence. She hung up on him.  
  
He was an annoying, superficial guy who worked at a business that her mother's friend, Frannie, worked at. Frannie didn't really like him either, at least that's what she revealed to Emily. She stated, 'His laugh is extremely loud, he chews with his mouth open, and he's just plain a pain in my ass!. Oops, sorry. Ass is a bad word. Don't say it.' As if she hadn't heard the word 'ass' already about one thousand times. Anyways, he got on Emily's nerves so much that she tried to leave the room whenever he was in it.  
  
"Who was it!?!" her mom yelled up at her.  
  
"Wrong number."  
  
"Martin?! Was it Martin?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Emily Marie Standish! Did you hang up on him again!?!"  
  
"If you don't trust me, don't tell me to pick up the phone!!!"  
  
"I don't have one near me! And I have to apply the rest of my make-up!"  
  
Emily became frustrated and grabbed a nearby portable phone, went downstairs, and put the handset on the vanity. "Now you can pick it up."  
  
"Thanks," Claire responded.  
  
The phone rang again and Emily went upstairs. She picked up her phone and covered the bottom part. If this was Martin, she had to hear how he reacts to her own retort after slamming the phone down on him. She smiled, thinking of how red his face could be. It was a hunch but she was pretty sure that's how it is. She listened in to what they were speaking about.  
  
"I can't find my cell phone anywhere. Have you seen it anywhere? I swear I left it there," Martin babbled on.  
  
"What you mean is has Emily seen it anywhere," her mother sighed.  
  
"I guess I do. She's an out-of-control kid."  
  
"She's just had a tough life. And she's not that out of control."  
  
"She needs to learn where to place her anger."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Is anyone like that on your side of the family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about her father's?"  
  
Emily hung up the phone. "Does he know who my father is?"  
  
She thought about her father. She wanted to know who he was but Claire would never tell her. Her response was always 'John Johnson' as if she thought her daughter was brainless. However, she isn't and never has been. She had seen a picture before. It had three guys, her mother, and another girl. She asked her mother about it but she said nothing and took the picture away. Then, Emily got pissed and threw a picture frame. Glass shattered and divided everywhere. Emily was about six then. Now, instead of throwing glass and torturing her mother, she agonized her mother's boyfriends. She took joy in it and she was pretty good at coming up with new things to do. This time, it was taking Martin's call phone since he ruffled her hair last time she saw him. She was planning on destroying it, but it was a pretty cool phone so as an alternative, she played games on it. That's what she started to do when she hung up the phone.  
  
Emily got bored after awhile and got on AOL Instant Messenger. Her Buddy List said that 14/75 people were on (even though most were friends with about twenty five SNs each), including one of her best friends, Joey Klein. Then, she got an IM. It was from her boyfriend of three weeks. She put her shoulder-length dark brown hair in a ponytail and answered back.  
  
SK8RDTON:hi emily.  
  
PrincessRebel: hey collin!  
  
SK8RDTON:we need 2 talk.  
  
PrincessRebel: abt what?  
  
SK8RDTON: abt us.  
  
PrincessRebel: what abt us?  
  
SK8RDTON: i can't go out w/ u nemore.  
  
PrincessRebel: & y not?  
  
SK8RDTON: c, there's this grl.  
  
PrincessRebel: & im nothing. got it.  
  
SK8RDTON: i was hoping we'd still b friends.  
  
PrincessRebel: well ur a naïve dumb*ss, huh?  
  
SK8RDTON: come on emily!  
  
PrincessRebel: go the **ck away!!!  
  
Emily blocked him and started to cry softly. She told herself to stop but it seemed that her heart wouldn't listen to her head. She shut off her laptop and the phone rang five minutes afterwards. Claire yelled up to Emily that the call was for her. Emily stopped from crying just in case it was Collin and prepared to hang up. she answered and told her mom that she had it.  
  
"Hello?" Emily said, not truly trusting her own voice.  
  
"Emily, it's Joey. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Emily, I've been your friend since we were three. Plus, you never get off the 'net after two minutes."  
  
"Nothing, leave me alone."  
  
"Okay. Fine. I give up. Callie can handle this one."  
  
"No. both of you leave me alone tonight."  
  
"Ooh, having Collin over?"  
  
"No. Not ever." Thanks a lot Joey. Ugh. Emily wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. Not now.  
  
"I'm sorry Em. I have to go, my dad's calling. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up and Emily got in her bed and put her Purple covers over her head. She didn't want to get up or even move. She wanted to just stay under her covers and never ever come out. Not for her mother. Not for Spike from 'Buffy'. Not for John Rzeznik. Not even for Vin Diesel. Staying under covers forever was her ultimate goal. Her mother yelled at her to come downstairs and Emily thought it over. She changed her mind and made sure that she wasn't all puffy and red. Then, she went downstairs to the living room where her mother was. She sat across from her mother Indian-style on the big, comfortable couch.  
  
"Yes, Mother?" she asked.  
  
"Did you take Martin's cell phone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Emily, don't lie."  
  
"It's upstairs."  
  
Claire stared at her daughter skeptically. "That was easy. Too easy... What's wrong? Oh my gosh Emily, are you pregnant or something?"  
  
"No. I'm not like you. I'm not gonna get pregnant in high school."  
  
"But I had you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed.Mom, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who's my father? Did you love eachother? Has he ever seen me?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to go for my date. Martin's here."  
  
"Tell me who he is."  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"Tell me who he is!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What? You don't know who he is?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then you'll tell me. At least tell me where you met him. I wanna know."  
  
"I don't know what good it'll do for you. But I guess it won't do any damage. I met him in high school."  
  
"Okay, now his name. Has he even ever seen me?"  
  
"John Johnson. And no, he's never seen you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The doorbell rang and Claire ran to open the door. She waved quickly to her daughter and then left. Emily went quickly upstairs and to the attic. She looked through everything and found her mom's old yearbooks, but only at the signatures so she knew who her mom hung out with. She grabbed an old notebook in the corner and tore out two pieces of paper and got ready to write names (as she thought them of course).  
  
Mmm k. There's Allison Reynolds, Brad Lens, Jenny Simpson, Andrew Clark, Kelly Basra, Jerry Guzman, Gina Breen, Brian Johnson, Sherry Lang, John Bender, Betsy Long, and Evan Lambert. So many people. Ooh, but Bender, Johnson, and Clark are in a group on one page with Allison. John Johnson. John or Brian. Or maybe Andrew. Emily Clark. Emily Johnson. Emily Bender. I'll just stick with Standish. None sound very appealing. Maybe I should meet them, just to be sure.  
  
Emily went down to her laptop and looked up their numbers, along with some other's numbers too. She decided to call Betsy first, just to be sure. She dialed the number and tried to be peppy.  
  
"Hello?" asked the voice who picked up.  
  
"Hello, is Betsy Long there?" inquired Emily, smiling in her voice.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Hello, this is Angelina April and I'm organizing a 'Welcome Back To The Eighties' themed party dance for Shermer High! And we were going to put pictures up of couples that went out back then. And at the dance, they have to dance with the people they went out with. And I got up to the S's with Emily Standish and she's not picking up her phone so I was wondering if you knew who she went out with. Senior year only please." Wow, I can lie fast. "That sounds so fun! Okay, let's see. Emily Standish. Oh yeah! She went out with Andrew Clark. rumored Brian Johnson.umm, Brad Lens, Evan Lambert. and John Bender. Yep, I think that's it."  
  
"Oh, wow! Thank you! See you there! You'll get an invite soon!"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Emily hung up and thought: Blonde. She had underlined all the names Betsy had said. She decided that if she was going to find out who her father was, she'd have to see the guys in person. She pinpointed their locations and printed them out on the regular computer in her mom's study. She reserved an online airplane ticket to Chicago Midway Airport and packed a take-on backpack with some clothes and her laptop (and charger chord). For money, she didn't know what she'd do. The phone rang. Emily picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Standish residence," she said.  
  
"Hey Emily. It's Clarissa."  
  
"Um, Callie, I'm busy right now."  
  
"Collin told me what happened. I'm so sorry. He's a freaking pain in the ass."  
  
"Thanks. But Callie, I do have to go, all right? Call you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up and Emily got an idea of what to do. She called Joey.  
  
"Joey here."  
  
"Um, Joey. You gotta do me a favor or I'll die."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Lend me four hundred dollars?"  
  
There was a pause. "Emily? What for?"  
  
"Just please?"  
  
"Not for drugs, right?"  
  
"Joey, you know me better than that. Come on! Please. I need it fast."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I'll pay you back, I swear. I just don't work or have an allowance. I get no money Rich Boy, while you're rolling in it."  
  
"Fine, come on over. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Joey, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Emily got in her mom's car and then ran back in the house. She went in her mother's room and started looking through Claire's purses. She found one hundred dollars in all. She got all her things, cleaned up, and left, locking the door behind her. She got back in her mother's car and drove to Joey's house. She knocked on the door and Joey answered, in a t-shirt and jeans. His brown hair was messy, which was normal. Joey looked at her, waiting for her to come in and she did.  
  
"Where is everybody?" asked Emily, looking around, but not really paying attention.  
  
"Parents are watching a movie in the Game Room, Jacob is probably playing Nintendo, and Janet is upstairs sleeping. And I'm down here, talking to you," Joey answered, closing the door.  
  
"Oh. so, um."  
  
"The money."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"Can I call you about that later? You're parents are right upstairs."  
  
"Fine. But Em, when you get wherever you're going on the plane ride, call me."  
  
"How did-"  
  
"The amount of money. You don't do drugs or gamble so I came up with airplane."  
  
"Very scientific of you, Joseph."  
  
By this time, Emily had her arms crossed and was comfortably leaning against the door and Joey was sort of towering over her. "Well, thank you."  
  
"Well, I have to go. Can I have a goodbye hug?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Emily hugged him and had her head lay on his chest. "Joey, you're the best. Such a gentleman." Em laughed. They pulled away.  
  
"Emma, promise to call so I know you're okay."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"What'll I tell Callie?"  
  
"To not worry. And stop standing over me like that, it's annoying. I'll kick your ass if you don't."  
  
"Fine, sorry." Joey backed up and Emily smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I gotta go now. My plane leaves in two hours." Emily turned around and opened the door. She started to leave but Joey took her hand. "Joseph Michael Klein, let go of me or I'll hurt you so bad." He let go.  
  
"I just wanted to know.You sure you're gonna be alright?"  
  
"I can hit and kick, fight, and probably kill."  
  
"Please don't kill anyone. Bailing you out of jail in Illinois doesn't sound very desirable."  
  
"You'd do it anyways." Emily smiled and walked to her car calling, "Bye! I'll call you!" She drove off to the airport as Joey watched. 


	2. Airplane Trouble

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic and I'm scared that I'll get flames. And I don't want ne. I hope u like this story!!! Oh, an r&r or I'll cry my eyes out!!! And I want to say thanks to my first reviewers!!!  
  
TheCrimsonContessa  
  
Stellium  
  
XxArEULoStxX  
  
You all made my day!!!!! Oh, and there will b more rememberings. I'm posting 2 chapters right now since this one's really short. The next one will be pretty long. It's mostly convo. ~*daydreaming beauty*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Breakfast Club. I wish I owned the three main guys (Bender, Andy, and Brian. they're all so HOTT!!!) off of it but sadly I don't. But I do own all the orig. characters, like Joey, Clarissa (a.k.a. Callie), and Emily. There's more but I don't want to keep going with it.  
  
As Emily got on the aircraft that would take her to Illinois, she began to feel uneasy. What if she couldn't find her father? What the heck would she do when she did get to Illinois. As if coordinated with Em's emotions, the airplane had something wrong with its engine and wing. The airport staff said the next best thing would be in a half an hour. Everybody groaned as they had to get off the plane.  
  
Emily went and found a payphone. Why not just talk to people instead of waiting for a flight alone, surrounded by people she didn't know? First, she called a hotel (first calling information for the number) and made reservations. Might as well have a backup plan. Then, Emily took out the paper with all the people's numbers on it. She thought for a moment and put it away again. She decided not to call anybody because there was nobody to call in the first place. She walked over to the gate where her plane would eventually come in and sat in one of the chairs to wait. After ten minutes, Em noticed an older guy was staring at her and she became uncomfortable. She got up and headed to the front desk. She told them that she was traveling alone for the first time and was uncomfortable and scared, which was all true. They gave her a child pass and some people stayed with her the whole time, and made sure she was okay on the plane, which had come not long afterwards. 


	3. Hey Brian!

A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic and I'm scared that I'll get flames. And I don't want ne. I hope u like this story!!! Oh, an r&r or I'll cry my eyes out!!! And I want to say thanks to my first reviewers!!!  
  
TheCrimsonContessa  
  
Stellium  
  
XxArEULoStxX  
  
You all made my day! ~*daydreaming beauty*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the original Breakfast Club. I wish I owned the three main guys (Bender, Andy, and Brian. they're all so HOTT!!!) off of it but sadly I don't. But I do own all the orig. characters, like Joey, Clarissa (a.k.a. Callie), and Emily. There's more but I don't want to keep going with it.  
  
When Emily arrived in Illinois, she called for a cab. First, to Brian's, she thought. She got her bag from the conveyer belt and went out to the front of the building, the staff still following her. When the cab came, she thanked them for everything and got in the taxi after handing the driver her bags. She told the driver where she wanted to go and that she'd probably need him to wait outside, and he said that it was okay.  
  
It didn't take long to get to Mr. Johnson's house. When they stopped, Audrey looked in awe up to the big house. It looked so clean, unlived in. Guess he doesn't have kids, thought Emily. She got out of the cab and decided to grab her bags, so the driver could go. She paid the guy and he drove off.  
  
"No turning back now," Emily told herself. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes answered.  
  
"Hello. I've already bought Girl Scout cookies." he started.  
  
"Do I really look like I'm selling cookies?" asked Emily, looking down at her outfit of her favorite pair of jeans, a red top, and a sweater (so she'd look okay). She shook her head. "Sorry Mr. Johnson. I'm gonna start over. My name is Emily and, um, well. are you my father?"  
  
Brian looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He just stood there, looking at Emily, trying to figure out who she looked like that he had a sexual encounter with. He couldn't think of anybody.  
  
"If this is a bad time, I can come back later. All I'd need is to use your phone to call the cab. I really-"  
  
"No, no, no. Come on in, we'll figure this out."  
  
Well, he's nice, thought Emily as she followed him in the house, taking her bags in with her. She looked around at all the expensive things there were. It looked sort of like her grandparent's house, just that the walls here were white. When she snapped back to her senses, she noticed that Mr. Johnson was ogling at her again. Probably trying to see who I look like.  
  
"Emily, right?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Emily answered.  
  
"Want to sit down?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm okay."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Standish."  
  
Brian started to laugh letting go of his nervousness. "Emily's daughter. Me? Your father? Nuh uh."  
  
"Then who the heck is?. Gawd! I come on this plane here and I'm tired and I hoped you'd be the one who was and-"  
  
"Plane ride? A ride that your mother had no clue about."  
  
"Sure she does."  
*****  
  
"Hey Alison, where's Claire?" asked Brian. He was getting his stuff out of his locker when she had come up to him.  
  
"I don't know. That's what I was gonna ask you," she quietly replied. She was in-between the makeover that Claire had given her and her usual black. Today she was in a black dress a little past the knees and had a black headband pulling back her overgrown bangs. She also had on 'the black shit' around her eyes. "Andy said that her locker is clear and nobody's heard from her during the weekend."  
  
"Does the word 'nobody' submit to Bender?"  
  
"Yeah, it does."  
  
"One explanation then." Brian turned to face Alison after shutting his locker.  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
"She's gone."  
*****  
  
"Then where is she now?"  
  
"At the hotel."  
  
"Oh really, because I think it would be nice to have a reunion of the Breakfast Club. So if you'll just give me the num-"  
  
"Sleeping. She's sleeping. You DON'T want to mess with her during her sleep. She gets grumpy."  
  
Brian snickered to himself. He tried figuring out who exactly she reminded him of. Oh yeah, her father. "If you two are here to look for your father, then why hasn't she told you who he was? And why do you have your bags with you?"  
  
"Please don't call her."  
  
"Thought I was right."  
  
"I don't beg, or usually even say please. just don't call her. I need to find my f'ing father."  
  
"Thanks for editing your language. I won't call her."  
  
"Oh, thank God. So what about my father? You know him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do-"  
  
"Then you'll help me find him?"  
  
"And get in trouble with your mom along with you?"  
  
"I don't beg, remember? That means I ask for what I truly want. When I was three, it was a pony. Now, it's my father."  
  
"He's coming in town. I'll take you to see him tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you tons. I guess I'll go to the hotel then. Ooh, that vase looks old. Can I touch it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please? It looks like one we have in our house. I wanna see if they match."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're a pain."  
  
"It's an urn."  
  
"Eww."  
  
Brian laughed, "Yeah I know. some soldier in our family. It was passed down to me because I'm the oldest and my parents didn't want it."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Yeah, right. I think their still trying to get back at me for getting detention in high school." There was a bout of silence.  
  
"I'm too interested. For what?"  
  
"The detention? Bringing a flair gun to school. It went off in my locker so I got caught."  
  
"Why would you take a flair gun to school?"  
  
"To kill myself."  
  
"A flair gun?" Emily started laughing. "You're a nerd."  
  
"Hey. Well, that's where I met your parents."  
  
"In detention. What did my mom do?"  
  
"Skip class to go shopping."  
  
"What about my father? By the way, what's his name?"  
  
"John Bender. I dunno what the heck he did. Probably for pot again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Who else was in there?"  
  
"The Breakfast Club. Andrew Clark and his now-wife Alison Reynolds."  
  
"What was my father like?"  
  
"Like you. A criminal."  
  
"I'm not a criminal. Yet."  
  
"And you look like him."  
  
"Did he even know about me?"  
  
"Nope. Some time after prom, your mother left the school and none of us heard from or of her again."  
  
"Sounds like a made for TV movie."  
  
Johnson chuckled. "Yeah, guess it does."  
  
"So, my dad was a criminal. Is his meeting here with the mob?"  
  
"No. He's in a big corporation for movie production. He's produced and written some."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm, he wrote. Strangers In The Night, Candle In The Window, when he was in a good mood he wrote Another Sappy Movie, and some others. He's produced more."  
  
"I've seen those. Strangers In The Night is my favorite movie."  
  
"Really? I thought Ringmaster would be."  
  
"Jerry Springer? I don't think so."  
  
"How was the plane ride here?"  
  
"Weird. This bizarre guy sat on one side and this little kid on the other who had a habit of picking their nose."  
  
"Sounds. interesting."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So, ever worked?"  
  
"Yeah, at a diner. Then I was fired for being too slow. I didn't really like it in the first place but it was a hard blow. Oh well, I'm living." Brian shifted uncomfortably. Emily looked around again. She noticed something. "Where's your wife?"  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"Are you married or just date ladies with lacey bras?" Emily pointed to a door handle with a pink bra hanging off of it.  
  
"The first, as if it's any of your business." Brian got up and threw the bra in the room.  
  
A song came in Emily's head to fill the silence. After awhile, Emily remembered the hotel. "Ya know what?"  
  
"What?" "I need to use your phone to call a cab. I need to check in. May I?"  
  
"Sure. In the kitchen. I have to call your father on my cell anyways."  
  
"Thanks." Emily got on the phone and called a cab. It came in only five minutes and Brian was still on the phone. She mouthed 'Thank you' and pointed to a piece of paper with the hotel number on it and a note to call her so she knew when she'd see Bender. She slipped out of the house quietly and got in the cab with her stuff. The ride to the hotel was quiet (except for telling the location she needed to get to) and filled with thoughts and nervousness about the next day. 


	4. Waking Up

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! Sorry about mixing up the names. Oh, and Brian isn't married. I just read that to see where I left off and I was wrong. Lol. That's funny. I was wrong in my own story. On two things. Hahaha. Neways, R & R or I'll cry. Or scream. Whichever. And I'll do it n front of ur house. At ur door.  
  
Disclaimer: I repudiate, which is a very proper word for 'disclaim'.  
  
Emily woke up quite disoriented to her hotel phone ringing. She looked at her clock and groaned. It was six in the morning. She picked up the phone with one hand while rubbing her head and eyes with the other.  
  
"Hello?" she answered groggily.  
  
"Is this Emily Standish?" asked the voice on the other line.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"This is Brian. Johnson."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I woke you up. I used to do that to your father. What time did you go to bed last night?"  
  
"You mean this morning. About two."  
  
"You're gonna meet him around three."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why'd you call this early? You could have called at noon."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd get you trained to wake up early for school next year."  
  
"Which is in two months. I'll get trained later. Sleep is good."  
  
"Ah, but so is energy. You want energy, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm a teenager and all teenagers want slumber."  
  
"You're like your father, stubborn to the core."  
  
"So that's where I got that from?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Are you up yet?"  
  
"I guess. Where are we meeting him at?"  
  
"You're meeting him at his office."  
  
"Ugh, alone! I won't recognize him! I'll be nervous. I'll run."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I don't know why you aren't coming. You were supposed to come. Why are you backing out of this?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"Around three? Come on Johnson! You said you were coming!"  
  
"No. I have a date."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Ugh. Yes, you do. I'm nervous as heck and you're abandoning me. The curse of the unpopular. Everybody abandons you." She knew she had him with that, especially since there was a pause, a small choking sound, and a sigh, all coming the guy on the other line.  
  
"I'm not falling for that," he eventually said.  
  
"Fine. I hate this. I'm not gonna see him."  
  
"Yes you are. You're not going to bail on him."  
  
"You are on me."  
  
"I have an excuse."  
  
"Yeah, your date. With whom, may I ask?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"What do you do for a living? Are you, like, a billionaire computer geek? Are you going out with Cindy Crawford? Or Anna Nicole Smith?"  
  
"No, a physics geek. Crawford."  
  
"Billionaire?"  
  
"You're meeting your father, so go and get ready."  
  
"How am I supposed to know where to go? Who to ask for? Where to go? How do I introduce myself? What, am I gonna have to go up to him and say 'Hello, my name is Emily Standish and I'm your daughter?'"  
  
"Ever heard of Andrew Clark and Alison Reynolds?"  
  
"Yeah, got his number right here and I saw her name in a group with all of yours in a year book."  
  
"Okay, they're married now and have a daughter. Anyways, I called them and Alison wanted to and is going to take you to his office and try to explain everything. We were afraid for Andy's health of Bender blew up."  
  
"Really? So, I'm not going to be alone?.. Wait, what'll he do if he's blows up with me or Alison?"  
  
"He doesn't hurt girls. Never has, it's his rule. So calm down."  
  
"What about the whole drugs thing? Does he still do them?"  
  
"If he did, you think I'd let a child meet him?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't know you very well."  
  
"So you don't trust me?"  
  
"Eh, sort of."  
  
"I'm hurt, Emily. Well, you better go and get ready."  
  
"Fine. Bye. Ttyl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to ya later. Bye."  
  
"Oh. Bye." He sounded embarrassed and something else. Emily couldn't detect what the something else was but to anybody else who was older would understand. It was the feeling of being old and not realizing nor feeling it until that very second.  
  
They hung up and Emily sighed and then got up from bed with a sudden jolt of energy. She ate a muffin from her bag and watched TV for an hour then spent the rest of the time before she got ready on the internet emailing her friends. After awhile, she picked out her clothes for the day, which was the only pair of khakis she owned and they even had a skirt attached to them which was also khaki and a red snug shirt that was Tommy Hilfiger and of course the undergarments too. She got totally ready (and in her perfectionist state, which meant it took three hours to make everything ideal) and when she was putting butterfly clips that she had gotten in the third grade (still in the original package) in her hair, her room phone started to ring. Must be Mrs. Reynolds, she thought to herself.  
  
She picked up the phone and said with a smile, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Alison. Reynolds. It's Emily, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Emily replied, feeling comfortable saying 'Yeah'. "But tons of people call me Em. You can too."  
  
"Okay Em. I'm downstairs in the lobby."  
  
"Oh, I'll be down there in a second."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Emily hung up and rushed to put on mascara and pink/red lipstick with lip gloss over it, the only make-up she wears. She stuffed everything she needed or thought she did in her black Vera Bradley purse/backpack (the Petit Point pattern). She put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her room door. There was nothing to clean anyways. All her stuff was either still in her suitcase, drawers, or bathroom all in neat piles. She has never been this tidy before but she just didn't want anybody to have to bother cleaning up after her, including herself. She grabbed an apple that she had brought from home and she washed it off in the bathroom sink quickly. Then, Emily ran out the door, down the stairs (she had no patience so elevators didn't suit her well at all), and into the lobby, still eating the red apple. She was quick to spot Alison. It wasn't hard. She looked so. familiar somehow. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink shirt with her hair back in a headband. 


	5. The First Encounter Ever

A/N: Again, thanks to my reviewers, y'all rock! Remember to r & r or I'll go on the news, crying that people didn't review. Then, our Pres. Will be so sad for me. And he'll get me car. Or maybe I'll get to run his campaign or something!!! That'd be so cool. Okay, enuf of my blathers.  
  
Disclaimer: I promise that I disclaim. So nobody can sue me and take Simon, the family cat. It's not like they'd be able to lift him anyways. He's enormous. And he'd bite them.  
  
Emily approached cautiously and Alison smiled, recognizing Emily. "You look just like him," Alison whispered, smiling.  
  
"Um, hi Mrs. Clark," Emily reacted. That's the only thing she could think of saying to that comment.  
  
"Hi, you can call me Alison. The car's outside. Are you ready?"  
  
Emily took the last bite left of her apple and swallowed it as she threw away the core of it. She went back over to Alison and cheerfully said, "Now I am."  
  
"Good, let's go." Emily followed Alison out to her red Mercedes Benz and got in on the passenger's side, marveling inwardly over it.  
  
"This car rocks!" Emily couldn't hold the feeling in any longer as they started driving.  
  
"You like it? My husband, you'll meet him later, got it for me when he got his first paycheck at his new job."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"Andy trains football, basketball, baseball, etcetera all stars."  
  
"Really? That's neat."  
  
"What does Claire do?"  
  
"She appraises jewelry at Tiffany's sometimes. Then she works for a teen magazine where she's an entertainment critic."  
  
"That's different than I expected."  
  
"Yeah. She doesn't have to work though. There's no need."  
  
"Inheritance?"  
  
"From her uncle. Also, my grandparents pay for everything else."  
  
"Now I understand."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but are we near his office?"  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
The car seemed abandoned for about five minutes. "Yes, extremely nervous."  
  
"Wanna pick up some McDonalds first? My treat. I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure, okay."  
  
Alison pulled into a little road off the one she was on and went through the drive-thru. She got a burger with fries and a Coke and Emily got a plain grilled chicken sandwich with fries and a Diet Coke. They ate it on the way to the office, Emily trying not to get anything on the seats of the car. She was so tense it wasn't even funny. They arrived in the parking lot and Emily popped a mint into her mouth and Alison had one that was offered to her also.  
  
"Are you ready to meet him?" asked Alison after two minutes of Emily being totally still and silent.  
  
"Yep," Emily answered untruthfully, trying to be tough.  
  
"Okay then, let's go in."  
  
Emily silently took in a deep breath and when she got out of the car, let it out. She followed Alison to the entrance where she talked over the intercom to his secretary, who buzzed them in. They, being Alison and Emily, walked in the building, into the elevator, and went up to the thirteenth floor, where his office was.  
  
His. Emily's father. A father for Emily. The girl who felt like an orphan would finally have a father. Hopefully.  
  
When they got to the large, corporate office lobby, Alison told Emily to wait while she talked to him. Emily nodded and sat down in one of the seats, not up for an argument. She looked around and saw his secretary. A Pamela Anderson look-alike, chewing bubblegum and filing her nails. Emily guessed that she had never picked up a book and her name was Candy, Cookie, or Cupcake. Emily grabbed one of the Reader's Digest magazines, a magazine that only Joey knew she read. Maybe Callie knew too. Em had no clue.  
  
Suddenly, there was a yell. A male yell. Full of profanity and anger. Emily reactively dropped the Reader's Digest, then heard Alison yelling at John to calm down. He did, taking some deep breaths, perceivable even from the lobby. Emily guessed that he was probably pacing by the way his voice kept changing locations. She picked up the magazine again and tried to concentrate on the article she was 'reading' but it wasn't working.  
  
She was getting up to leave when Alison came in the lobby and gently told Emily that she could comeback and meet him. Emily hesitated but Alison told her that he was as calmed as he'd be for this. Emily nodded, knowing how she gets the same way and she walked up to the lobby door and felt Alison's hand on her shoulder as a comfort. Emily walked back to his office. She saw something she had never seen before. Her eyes were staring back at her.  
  
A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger! Don't y'all love just adore them? Lol. If u review, I will continue. See, I'm actually almost finished with the story and my friends kept egging me on to put it on this site but if u don't review, I'll get sad and not post nemore. I hope u do like the story tho. 


	6. Discussion

A/N: Okay, I will not speak web anymore in my Author's Notes even though it makes life easier. Thanks for the reviews y'all! By the way, to the person who told me to tell them if I have another story, I do!!! It's on www.fictionpress.com and I posted it the day I posted this one. Just look up this pen name and you'll find it!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own. Yeppity-yep-yep.  
  
The villagers cry: Now on with the story!!!  
  
John was just as shocked to see that he looked like him. The eyes, skin color, his mother's hourglass figure, his ears, and his father's nose. They stood there, staring at eachother for a good fifteen minutes, neither of them willing to talk. After those fifteen minutes were up, Emily had tears she was trying to hold back in her eyes. She didn't want to blink because that means she'd cry and she wasn't ready to show any emotion to a guy she doesn't even know. She wasn't about to have it be like being on the Montel show.  
  
Alison, who had been calling her husband to check up on their two year old, came back and decided to break the ice. "So, how are you two doing?"  
  
Emily turned around but John interrupted.  
  
"Y-you look just like me," he said, ignoring Alison.  
  
Emily turned back around to John. "I know," she replied quietly. Alison took that as her cue to leave again.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Emily. Emily Marie Standish."  
  
John's mind slipped back to detention. Shermer High School. March twenty- fourth, nineteen eighty-four.  
  
*****  
  
"What's your name?" Claire asked John.  
  
"What's yours?" he countered.  
  
"Claire."  
  
"Ca-laire?"  
  
"Claire. It's a family name."  
  
"No, it's a fat girl's name."  
  
"Well, thank you-"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I'm not fat!"  
  
"Well not at present but I can see you really pushing maximum density. You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat and ten there's fat people who were once thin but they became fat so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies, and then."  
  
*****  
  
"Is she married?"  
  
"No. Dating like a teenager and acting like one on hormone medicine but not married. Why didn't you ever call? Or try to see me?"  
  
"Emily, sit down."  
  
"I don't want-"  
  
"Sit." John used his anger tone and she did as she was told. "Your mom didn't tell me about you. One day she was at school and the next all her stuff was out of her locker and nobody heard of her again."  
  
"So you didn't know about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if you did?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The room was filled with silence. John thought for awhile as Emily concentrated on the insert-a-picture-of-your-own snow globe on his desk with a picture of a lady in it. After awhile, John smiled.  
  
"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"  
  
Emily was quiet.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Damn, you are really just like me."  
  
"I'm definitely not like her."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You know I have to call her."  
  
"No you don't. You have two options here: you can send me back, not calling her, and forget all about me or you can not tell her and I can live with you. Or with Brian. I don't think he'd care."  
  
"His fiancé would care."  
  
"Fiancé?"  
  
"He proposed to her today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I'm gonna have to call your mom."  
  
"I don't want you to!!! If I see her, I'll scream."  
  
"Same here," mumbled John.  
  
"Just don't call her!"  
  
"I can hold it off another day I guess."  
  
"And let your anger build?" asked a voice from the hallway. It was Alison's.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I already called her. She's on her way. She's probably here by now and taking a cab over."  
  
"Why the heck would you call her? I thought I could trust you!! What the f-"  
  
"Emily! Calm down!"  
  
"I don't want to!!!"  
  
The intercom started to go off. "Mr. Bender, a Claire Standish is here to see you."  
  
"Thanks Cookie, send her in," said Alison. John was ready to get angry again.  
  
I was right, thought Emily, crossing her arms. "I don't want to see her. All she'll do is yell or ask if I'm pregnant. That's her idea of parenting."  
  
There were steps down the hallway and a voice familiar to everybody yelled, "Emily Marie Standish, what the heck are you thinking!?!" 


	7. Cell Phone

A/N: Again, thanks to my reviewers, y'all rock! Remember to r & r or I'll cry. Beth, I love your suggestion. I'm gonna try to fit that in somewhere. And to you who were wondering:  
  
I meant finishing the story on my laptop. I started posting this when I was almost finished, like I still am.  
  
Alison called Claire as soon as she found out about Emily being there, probly from Brian.  
  
Audrey is a character from another one of my stories.  
  
Emily= Claire's daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I promise that I disclaim. So nobody can sue me and take my posters of Shane West, Ashton Kutcher, etc. But Vin Diesel can house arrest me in his house, lol. jk. I'm a good girl. just my horns are holding up my halo sometimes.  
  
After awhile, Emily and Alison walked out of the office, leaving the screaming match to Emily's biological parents. Suddenly, a phone started to ring. It was her mother's. Emily plucked it out of the forgotten purse and answered it, walking out into and down the hallway connecting to the office, and went to the stairs that were an alternative to the elevator.  
  
"Hi Joey," she whispered.  
  
"Emily, I didn't tell her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can cry to me."  
  
"A: with my luck, somebody will see me and B: you're not here."  
  
"Pretend I am."  
  
"Joey, I just don't want this life anymore. Guess what they're doing! They're yelling at eachother! Over me! I ruined his life and probly hers. And I hate it all and I wanna get away from it all!"  
  
"You can't leave, Emily. You're not leaving this. you'll get through it. And you didn't ruin anybody's life."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do." There was a hush.  
  
"Who said I was going to leave?"  
  
"It was a guess. Was I right?"  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
"Emily, I love you. Because I love you, I'm not letting you run away from a man you've wanted all your life. For Christ's sake, your first word was 'Daddy'."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you love me? I suck. I ruin everything, especially happiness and I'm horrible. And I'm selfish and bratty and-"  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am. And now I'm feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"You're allowed to. Em, you have to do something for me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to tell your mom and him how you feel."  
  
"Joey, I can't. You're a great friend but I can't open up to them."  
  
"You just did to me. You would with Clarissa. Why not with them?"  
  
"You're no expert on parent-kid relationships. For God's sake-"  
  
"Don't say anything you'll regret."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't talk to them though."  
  
"You can. And will. When the time comes, I know you will."  
  
"You sound happy."  
  
"I'm talking to you."  
  
"So?" "So, I miss and love you."  
  
"So much that when I get home, you'll give me a massage?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Even if I don't open up, will you still love me?"  
  
"I'll never give up on you Em. You should know that."  
  
Alison walked in the stairwell and looked at Emily. "They want to talk to you."  
  
"I have to go. Love ya. Bye." She hung up after hearing Joey say bye to her too. "I don't want to talk to her. She'll only yell."  
  
"He'll make sure she doesn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He has this sort of silent hold on her. He hasn't yelled at you once, has he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He wouldn't yell at a kid and won't let her yell at his either."  
  
"Think I'm gonna end up living with him?" Emily stood up and started to trail after Alison, putting the cell phone on mute and in her pocket. The hidden one under the khaki skirt part of her pants.  
  
"I have no clue, Em. And I want you to know I'm sorry for calling her but you two needed it."  
  
"Just don't worry about it."  
  
They reached the lobby and Emily made the solitary journey to Bender's office yet again. Claire and John just looked at her when she came in. Both were red. Bright red. Emily still wanted to cry from before and wished she would have when she was talking to Joey. She sat down in a chair near Claire's. 


	8. Flashback

A/N: Again, thanks to my reviewers, y'all rock! Remember to r & r or I'll cry. Beth, I love your suggestion. I'm gonna try to fit that in somewhere. And to you who were wondering:  
  
I meant finishing the story on my laptop. I started posting this when I was almost finished, like I still am.  
  
Alison called Claire as soon as she found out about Emily being there, probly from Brian.  
  
Audrey is a character from another one of my stories.  
  
Emily= Claire's daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I promise that I disclaim. So nobody can sue me and take my posters of Shane West, Ashton Kutcher, etc. But Vin Diesel can house arrest me in his house, lol. jk. I'm a good girl. just my horns are holding up my halo sometimes.  
  
The Jester Man gets frustrated and says:  
  
"Hey Sweetie," said Claire quietly.  
  
Sweetie? I haven't been Sweetie since my third grade play where I was a turnip. "You didn't hit her did you?" asked Emily.  
  
"No!" said John, offended.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Emily, your mother and I need to talk to eachother for awhile. How about I get my driver to take you to Brian's?"  
  
"Isn't he making out with his fiancé right about now?"  
  
"No, she had to leave to go to France about ten minutes ago and she doesn't skip appointments. She can't."  
  
"She's a model."  
  
"Brian already agreed. Just go and he'll take care of you from here on out."  
  
"What about my hotel room?"  
  
"You've been staying in a hotel alone?" asked Claire, wide-eyed.  
  
"Where did you expect me to go? The street?"  
  
"Vernon's?" supplied Bender, subtly.  
  
"John, shut up! Who else could I have told?"  
  
"Let's see. ME!?!"  
  
"Yeah, and take the chance."  
  
"Chance for what, Claire? For our baby to have a father!?!"  
  
"For the freaking chance that you'd be like you're parents!!!" Claire yelled the top of her lungs. The room was quiet. Emily had left already and was on her way to Brian's. John couldn't say a word.  
  
"So now you know. I was terrified enough as it was. I was pregnant. A pregnant teen, all alone except for the rest of the Breakfast Club and that was because of you. Then, my parents practically ignored me, not knowing what to say, only knowing how to give their money away. You think I really wanted to add in your father's twin attitude."  
  
John turned purple. "I wouldn't have done that Claire!!! Who the freak do you think you are, keeping my daughter from me anyways!?! I could have loved both of you longer if you didn't keep her away from me!!!"  
  
Claire shook her head and burst out of the office, down the stairs, and in the car she rented before anybody could stop her. John didn't know what else to do except to go to his house to calm down, think things over, and sleep. He told Cookie to cancel all of his appointments, and Alison walked with him outside trying her best to comfort him. He went back to his place, driving his own car, a black Range Rover. Someone was sitting on the steps leading to his massive two story house. He parked his car in the driveway and went up to his house to see who the person was. The person got up, ran over to him, and wrapped their arms around his neck and enveloped him in a hug. She then buried her face in his neck. It was Claire. And she was crying.  
  
*****  
  
"Claire, what's wrong? Are you okay?" John asked as Claire burst into where he was hiding from Bender. She was sobbing.  
  
"They're breaking up. They're blaming it on me. I don't know what to do. They said they're shipping me off to boarding school. And I'll never see you again-"  
  
John held her in his arms. "Claire, they aren't going to take you away from me. I won't let them."  
  
"They said they were."  
  
"They aren't. And it's not your fault that they're spitting up."  
  
"But they said-"  
  
John cut her off by kissing her. First it was a little intense, then it turned passionate. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't let anything separate us."  
  
That night, they made Emily.  
  
The next month, Claire was gone without a trace.  
  
*****  
  
"John, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"Claire, I don't think I can take this right now."  
  
"John, please. I've never asked for something this big."  
  
"Claire, I need to go inside."  
  
"I don't know what to do John."  
  
"I don't either." His head was leaning by hers.  
  
"This feels so natural."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"We need to talk more."  
  
"We do. Want to come in?"  
  
Claire nodded and John unlocked the door to his house and they walked in. He shut the door, locking it again. He explained to Claire that he had to, because of paparazzi. She nodded and sat on the couch. John sat next to her and they were silent for a time.  
  
"John?" asked Claire, looking down at her fidgeting hands.  
  
"Yeah?" he countered, looking at her.  
  
"Did you really love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She started to lightly sob. "How long did you love me before you stopped?"  
  
"I haven't stopped."  
  
Claire looked up in his eyes. "You haven't?"  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"I dunno. Please don't do this to me now."  
  
"You were the one that asked, Claire."  
  
"I know but. John, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm engaged." 


	9. WHAT!

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
"Joey, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm giving up. They didn't even give me a chance."  
  
"Do you want me to come to Illinois yet?"  
  
"Yes. I do. I want you over here."  
  
"I already am."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm standing outside your door."  
  
Emily got up from her bed and opened her hotel room door. There was Joey, clad in an orange t-shirt and jeans. He closed is cell phone and smiled. Emily hugged him and started crying. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think? I'm here for you."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"Wanna talk Em?"  
  
"Yeah. And no."  
  
"Want a back rub?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go lay down. I'll get lotion."  
  
Joey went and grabbed some lotion from the bathroom. Emily laid down on the bed and lifted the back of her shirt up. If this wasn't a guy she grew up with, Emily wouldn't have let him go near her with lotion. Especially with her shirt lifted up. But he was a guy she grew up with, and he was her best friend.  
  
He came back, sat down by her, and massaged her back. She smiled because of the feeling. It was pure bliss. They were quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace in the room. He rubbed her shoulders and neck as her mind cleared. The only thing Emily could think of was how good the kneading felt.  
  
"Em, you still up?" whispered Joey into her ear.  
  
"Mmm hmmm," she answered.  
  
"Em, you know you're gonna have to talk to them, right?"  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"Then don't make me."  
  
"I can't make anybody do anything. I wouldn't want to."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Up."  
  
Joey moved his hand up a little, to her shoulders. Emily fell asleep after five more minutes and Joey pulled her shirt down, put up the lotion, laid down next to her, like they used to do at sleepovers when they were five, and fell dead to the world. Around eight, they both woke up, hungry. Emily picked up the phone and called a cab. She fixed her hair and Joey and her went downstairs to wait.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Emily asked Joey as they sat in the lobby.  
  
"Yeah. I reserved a room here," said Joey. "It's on the top floor."  
  
"Joey, thank you. For everything." Emily laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you like that to fend on your own."  
  
"I know but you didn't have to come."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Emily sat up straight. "Where are we going to eat?"  
  
"I have no clue. How about Johnny Rocket's? I read in one of the pamphlets that there's one close."  
  
"Okay, fine with me. I've never had it before. Maybe I should invite Bender and Claire."  
  
"All right."  
  
Emily pulled out her mom's cell phone and called Bender.  
  
"Hello?" John asked on the other line. He sounded stressed and upset.  
  
"Hi Mr. Bender. It's Emily. Wanna meet Mom, a friend, and I at Johnny Rocket's?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Who's the friend? Your mom's fiancé?"  
  
"She doesn't have a fiancé."  
  
"She told me she did. Do you know Martin?"  
  
"I have to go. Call you later. Bye." Emily hung up and sat there quietly.  
  
"Em? Baby Girl, are you okay?" asked Joey.  
  
"Ummm. I haven't a clue."  
  
"Your mom is engaged?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And you didn't know? Had no indication?"  
  
"Huh uh."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"No. I'll be okay."  
  
"Let's stay in."  
  
"No. I'll be okay."  
  
"Still wanna go to Johnny Rocket's?"  
  
"No. I'll be okay."  
  
"Em, let's just order some pizza to your room and some sodas."  
  
Emily thought about it and eventually whispered, "Peanut M&Ms?"  
  
"Already have them in my room. We can go in there. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. I don't want to be left alone tonight."  
  
"I know. Come on, we'll talk about it more upstairs."  
  
Just then, the cab pulled up. Joey told them he was sorry but they didn't need it anymore and handed him a five dollar bill. He then went back to Emily, took her hand, and led her to the elevator where they went upstairs and into his room. Emily took off her shoes and sat on his bed. She was silent ever since they were downstairs and Joey was worried. She was never that quiet, unless she was sleeping.  
  
"Baby Girl, are you okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Em, please say something."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Should I call somebody?"  
  
Emily slowly shook her head.  
  
"Want another massage?"  
  
Her head kept shaking 'no' in an extremely measured manner. She didn't want to sleep, not yet anyways.  
  
"I'll order the pizza then." He picked up the phone, called the main desk, got a pizza place's number, then called it and ordered some to be delivered to his room along with two two-liters, one Sprite and another of Coca-Cola. He put the phone back on the hook and sat by Emily, holding her hands in-between both of his.  
  
She looked up and whispered, "I'm really a mess this time, huh?"  
  
"Nah," Joey whispered back.  
  
"Did I make a huge mess or a medium one?"  
  
"You didn't make any mess. I promise."  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
"Anytime." Joey wrapped his arms around Emily and she closed her eyes, trying not to go insane in her best friend's arms. Joey leaned down till his eyes were level with hers. He kissed her eyelids as an attempt to comfort her. When she was going to respond, there was a knock at the door. Joey let go of Emily and opened the door. He paid the delivery guy, plus tip, and took all the things into his pretty-much-all-muscle arms. He put the food onto the office table and pulled out two huge bags of Peanut M&Ms. Emily stayed stationary on the bed, watching Joey with interest. He was doing everything for her. And she was letting him.  
  
"Joey?" she whispered.  
  
He turned around and smiled at her, "Uh huh?"  
  
"Thank you. For everything."  
  
"Anytime Em."  
  
"Hand me one of the M&M bags?"  
  
He threw one at her and she caught it. She opened it up and started to eat the brown ones first and saving the red ones, her favorite, for last. She then got an idea and moved to sit on the other side of the bed, where she would be out of reach of Joey, who was still preparing the food. She took out a brown M&M and threw it at him, getting his shoulder. Then she ducked down on the other side of the bed, M&M bag in hand, so he couldn't see her.  
  
She heard an M&M bag opening and inwardly cursed the bottom of the bed because she couldn't hide under it. She heard Joey creep into the bathroom and throw an M&M and she giggled as inaudibly as possible. He got nailed in the back of the head by Em and he was about to throw one at her but the hotel phone started ringing. Joey picked it up and after a small conversation, hung up.  
  
"Em, wherever you are, Clarissa's here," said Joey. He faced the closet and Emily got him with a blue M&M on his back.  
  
"You suck at this," said Emily. Joey went to the side of the bed that Emily was on and was ready to throw one at her when she got a hold of his hand and got the M&M out of his hand and threw it across the room. He made a grab for her bag of M&Ms and she put one in his mouth. "And what do you mean 'Clarissa's here'?"  
  
"I figured that if you needed to talk girl stuff, Callie could listen to you." He smiled, showing that he loved her but he wasn't about to listen about Vin Diesel the whole night.  
  
Emily sighed. "I don't want her to be engaged Joey."  
  
"I know Baby Girl."  
  
"I don't like him. I'm another patient to him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why can you understand it and she can't?"  
  
"Because she doesn't know you like I do. You probably remind her of him."  
  
"I need to shut up about it all. I'm feeling too sorry for myself."  
  
"I think that, in this situation, you're allowed to. Want a piece of pizza?"  
  
"Yeah, pepperoni?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Mmm k."  
  
The phone rang again and there was a knock at the door. Emily got the door as Joey got the phone.  
  
"Hey Callie!" she said as Clarissa gave her a hug. Em pulled back out of it and went over to Joey, who was still on the phone. She sat on the bed, next to where he was standing and looked into his eyes for an answer to who was on the other end and why he looked and sounded so serious.  
  
Finally he said "Yes ma'am, I'll tell her." and hung up the phone.  
  
"Joey, what's up?" asked Callie.  
  
"Alison wants you to meet all of the Breakfast Club tonight at eight. She's picking you up here at the hotel. She said for me to tell you because she knew you'd probably listen to me since I'm your friend. I guess your mom told her about me or something. Anyways, it's a part of some plan she has."  
  
"Okay. I trust her. She's up to something that I could go with totally, I bet," said Emily.  
  
"Y'all, I'm totally jetlagged, so I'm gonna go sleep and I'll call later," said Callie.  
  
"Okay, Cal."  
  
"Night," said Joey.  
  
Callie left and Emily threw an M&M that she found on the floor at Joey and giggled. "Joseph, do you forfeit?"  
  
"Never!" he tickled her and she laughed harder, trying to get away from his tickling hands. "Do you?"  
  
"Me? Yeah right." She grabbed her bag of M&Ms out of her pocket, where she put them last, and snatched a handful, with Joey still tickling her. She smashed them on his shirt, face, and arms.  
  
He stopped tickling, put his arms up, and said "I surrender."  
  
"Good. I win yet again."  
  
"How about a hug?"  
  
"Don't you dare Joseph Frances Klein!"  
  
He hugged her and smiled as he got chocolate all over her. Then they pulled away. "Love ya, Em."  
  
They started laughing as Emily started hitting him. She paused for a moment. "Do your parents know you're here?"  
  
"Nope. All they know is that I'm off on a vacation. They don't care."  
  
"Wanna be my knight in shining armor and pour me a drink while I find something to put our pizza on?"  
  
"Sure." He got the drinks as Emily grabbed some paper plates that Joey had brought up and got two slices for Joey and one for herself. They ate and drank some and then were done. Then Emily went down to her room to change into a bathing suit since her and Joey had decided to go swimming, and Clarissa was coming too.  
  
They all met down at the pool and jumped in. They all had a splashing contest and Callie dunked Joey. Then she ran to the hot tub so Joey couldn't get her. When he got out of the water, Callie told him that he better not do anything or she'll call her boyfriend to beat him up. He just laughed and went over to Emily, who was reading The Second Summer of the Sisterhood. He picked her up and she dropped the book on her chair and kicked and screamed and then gave up. she acted like she fainted. Callie laughed at all of it and Joey threw Emily in the deep end, which was seven feet. Then he dove in after her. She got to the top of the water and slapped Joey on his head as many times as possible while he surfaced. Afterwards, they all went to their separate rooms and hung out or took a shower or watched TV. After awhile, Emily was totally ready and called Joey and Callie to tell them that she was leaving and that she'd be back soon. 


	10. The Secret Meeting

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
"So, do they know?" asked Emily.  
  
"No, they don't," replied Andrew.  
  
"He said she's engaged."  
  
"Yeah, we heard that," said Alison.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" asked Brian.  
  
Emily answered, "Yeah, his name is Martin. Martin Grisham. And nobody likes him except her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. In the words of Frannie, Mom's friend who works with him, 'His laugh is extremely loud, he chews with his mouth open, and he's just plain a pain in my ass!'"  
  
"You're allowed to say ass?"  
  
"According to Frannie, 'Ass is a bad word, don't say it.' But I hear it, like, all the time so it doesn't matter. My mom deals."  
  
"Anything else about him?" asked Andy.  
  
"He's a therapist. And he acts like I'm one of his patients. He annoys the crap out of me. I mean, if I were one of his patients, I'd be sitting on a couch or something, playing with Play-Doh while we talked as a distraction."  
  
"He's a child psychologist?" asked Alison.  
  
"Nope. Adult. But I mean, shouldn't adults get to play with Play-Doh too?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish our high school one had Play-Doh. I would've had fun with that."  
  
"Probably would've. Alison's an artist here," said Brian.  
  
"Really? That's sooo cool," said Emily, totally interested.  
  
"Thanks," said Alison.  
  
"Here comes Claire. Emily, you know the plan. Go up to her, now. Brian, wait up front for Bender without Claire seeing you. Be as careful as possible. Okay, go ahead. Emily is distracting her. Oh, and be quiet," said Andy.  
  
"Will do, sir," Brian said, saluting to him. He carefully and silently went to the front of the restaurant (Dave & Busters) to wait for John.  
  
"Honey, ready to hear some yelling?"  
  
"They might not. You never know."  
  
"Do you think Penny's okay? I'm not sure about that baby-sitter."  
  
"Andy, we've been over this. Krista was recommended. Not only that, we have the safety cam set up in the living room. Our daughter does have you wrapped around her cute, chubby finger huh?"  
  
"Daddy's little girl. Crap, Bender's here. Ready to restrain the psycho children-like people?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I get Bender. He won't be violent if he has me. Give Em the signal."  
  
Andy whistled, which was the sign. Em nodded and had a nice hold of her mom's arms. "Oh look! Hey! It's Andy and Alison! They're waving us over! Come on!" She forced her mother over to the table where the Clarks were sitting and Andy took over Emily's grip and sat down with Claire in the inside of the big booth. Then came Alison, Brian, and Emily's part. They forced John on the other side, across from Claire, who looked at her daughter with a scowl.  
  
"Well I love you too," Emily said to her sardonically.  
  
"What the heck are you all up to?" asked John, holding back his anger because there was a child in the room, multiple actually.  
  
"We're sick and tired of you guys acting so immature," said Brian, who sat by John and Emily. Andy sat by Alison.  
  
"And I was just a distraction so I'm gonna go play some games," said Emily as she got up. Brian caught her arm and she sat back down.  
  
"This was for you too," he said.  
  
"See, that's not fair."  
  
"Oh, yes it is."  
  
"No, it's not. Helping you guys get them to come here should get me John Rzeznik, not a talk about whatever. Unless it's about where he's meeting me."  
  
John winced at the sound of her mentioning guys. Since she was his daughter, he couldn't think about her even thinking about guys. Couldn't she just play with dolls still? "Who's John Rzeznik?" he asked.  
  
"Lead singer for The Goo Goo Dolls. And he did the Treasure Planet theme song 'I'm Still Here'."  
  
"Oh, we took Penny to that movie," said Alison. "I love that song. He has a great voice."  
  
"Doesn't he?"  
  
"But that isn't what this meeting is about," said Andy.  
  
"You're right Sweetie," said Alison.  
  
"Nope, this is for Emily to get to know John and for John and Claire to stop acting like children," said Brian.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk with Bender, but my so-called mother has some explaining to do for this whole table. Apparently she's engaged," said Emily, holding back tears and crossing her arms. Joey, you better be happy. This is sooo not me, thought Emily.  
  
"Um, well, I am Emily," mumbled Claire. Emily was about to get up but Brian took hold of her arm and wouldn't let her leave. "I thought you liked him. We've been going out for awhile and I just thought-"  
  
"Obviously if she doesn't like him, you didn't think," said John. Emily turned her head to him.  
  
'Wow, he's standing up for me. He's not that bad', she thought to herself. Claire was silent as she looked down at her hands. The waiter assigned to their table served them water and left them alone when everyone jumped at the action.  
  
"Bender, give her a break. She's been a single mother for sixteen years," said Andy, giving John a warning look.  
  
"By choice," he said.  
  
"We are so not starting that up again," exclaimed Emily.  
  
"No, we're not," said Andy.  
  
"Emily, talk. Ask whatever questions you want of either of them. They'll answer," said Brian.  
  
"Okay. Mom, why don't you listen to me when I say I don't like the guys you date? Why don't you trust me and my opinion? Why don't you ever praise me like all the other parents do? Why don't you help me get ready for dates like Callie's mom does when she goes out with Jake? Why can't you act like your age and not mine and finally grow up?" asked Emily.  
  
"I-I-I don't know," stuttered Claire.  
  
"And you Bender, if you loved her so much why didn't you look for her? Why couldn't you wait to conceive me? Why didn't you love her enough to use protection? Why can't you stop acting like a hard shell ass and start acting like a responsible adult? Why haven't you told me if you're going to acknowledge me as your daughter or not? Why can't you look my mom in the eyes and say something nice instead of starting a fight? Don't you still love her? How can a guy that's known her for only months want to marry her when you knew her longer and all you want to do is fight instead of face the music?"  
  
"How am I supposed to answer that?" he asked.  
  
Emily took her arm away from Brian and stood up. "Ya know what? Forget it. I knew neither of you could grow up and do this." She walked downstairs, taking her stuff, and hid in the photo booth. After some minutes, Brian got in the booth.  
  
"Hi Em," he said.  
  
"Hey," she replied quietly.  
  
"Want me to drive you back to the hotel?"  
  
"Might as well. Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Talking. John and your mom are upset because they know you're questions are plausible and they don't want to face it."  
  
"How long is this gonna take?"  
  
"Them getting along? Well, that only took one day in detention but I figure now it will take much longer."  
  
"You sure you don't mind driving me back?"  
  
"No, I don't mind. You're like a niece."  
  
Brian stepped out of the booth and extended his hand to help Emily out which she, with a sigh, accepted. They walked out of the restaurant and got in Brian's car. 


	11. Unsolved Mysteries Scares Me But I Watch...

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
"Hey Joey," said Emily when he opened his hotel door. It was midnight and had been three hours since she had gotten back.  
  
Brian had talked about how surprised his fiancé was when he proposed and Emily slapped him so he'd shut up, thinking about Collin, and he did. When he dropped her off, she thanked him, waved, and went in the hotel and up to her room. She turned on the TV and watched a special about real psycho killers that escaped from jail in Chicago and watched it as she changed into her pajamas, which were a spaghetti strap top and pants that had a penguin print on them. Then she heard some noises and ran to the elevator, where she punched in the button for Joey's floor.  
  
"You okay?" Joey asked.  
  
"This insane killer named Harold Jenkins escaped from jail two years ago and he's been sighted around here."  
  
"Why the heck do you scare yourself like that?"  
  
"I dunno. It's fun."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Emily went in the room and started jumping on the bed. She didn't want to sleep and she wasn't about to let him sleep either. He came to the side of the bed and outstretched his arms. Emily jumped into them and laughed as he staggered back.  
  
"How about we call Callie and have her come over for a sleepover!"  
  
"Okay, but first I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What happened at the meeting tonight?"  
  
"Um, any question but that."  
  
"Come on Em."  
  
"It was for me too. I had to ask them questions. I did. And guess what. They didn't answer them. I'm really tired Joey. Can I lay down?"  
  
"Sure, still want me to call Callie?"  
  
"Nah, she's probly sleeping. She'll kill us. Plus, I kinda wanna sleep."  
  
"Why not in your room?"  
  
"I'm scared. But I'll go back-"  
  
"No, it's okay. You can stay here. I'm not letting you stay up all night and then be pissed off at me in the morning."  
  
"I'm not a morning person."  
  
"I know. Go ahead and lay down. I'll order a cot."  
  
"Why not just sleep by me? I mean, it's not like we're gonna do anything, and this bed is big enough for both of us. Remember when we were young and we used to do that?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll sleep by you."  
  
"Promise you'll be good?"  
  
"Em, you know me better than to not trust me."  
  
"True."  
  
Emily was already lying in the bed and Joey climbed in on the other side, far away so that she knew she could trust him. They ordered a movie and Emily got Joey to rub her back until she fell asleep. Then he fell asleep on the other side of the bed. 


	12. The Breakfast Club

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
When Emily awoke the next morning, she was relaxed and smiling which was something she hadn't woken up feeling since she was seven. She rolled over and saw Joey, who was still asleep. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was seven a.m. and she crept out of the room with a key and went downstairs. She grabbed breakfast: a bagel with cream cheese and orange juice for her and cereal, eggs, toast, juice, milk, and some fruit for Joey. He was a human vacuum. She carried it all up on a tray and crept back in the room. Then, she his all up on a tray and climbed up to him. She put the tray down gently and woke him up. He looked at her with a confused look. He looked over to the alarm clock and looked back to Emily and now was even more confused. Emily smiled and held up the tray.  
  
"It's a thank you," said Emily. She tucked her hair that was annoyingly getting in her eyes behind her ear after he took it.  
  
"Em, thanks," replied Joey.  
  
Emily climbed out of the bed and got her breakfast. They ate together as they watched the kiddy shows on Nick Junior. At nine, there was a knock on the door and Emily opened it, revealing Callie. She looked around in the room and at Emily and Joey.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.  
  
"No, Em got scared last night after watching this special on TV about killers who escaped from jail in Chicago. So she came here and we fell asleep watching a Jim Carrey movie," said Joey explaining. He was still in his sweats and wifebeater, which wonderfully showed off his muscles.  
  
"Uh huh, right."  
  
"Callie, I can slam this door on you," said Emily in a threatening voice.  
  
"Fine. Goodness, I was just kidding."  
  
"Come on in then."  
  
Emily jumped on the bed and put the covers up on her. She had turned on the air conditioning the night before so it would be freezing. She loved that. Joey didn't but didn't mind if she did it, as long as she was happy. Callie, still in her nightie, closed the door, got a couple extra blankets from the closet near the bathroom, climbed onto the bed, and wrapped herself in them. Dora the Explorer was on. Callie and Emily sang the songs and Joey just shook his head. They eventually made him sing too since they knew he had to watch it with his little sister Janet. Then Callie excused herself to her room so she could get ready and she left. Emily stayed in the room and just stayed under the covers, getting all snuggled.  
  
"Em, I'm gonna take a shower okay?" asked Joey, now standing up.  
  
"Okay. Ooh, can I pick what you'll wear?" asked Emily, getting thrilled over it.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Please Joey?" Emily stood on the bed and jumped on his back. "Please?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Emily got down and went through the pants and shirts, picking a pair of khakis and her favorite shirt on him. It was blue and had 'Tommy Hilfiger' on it with the logo. He was running the water in the shower in the bathroom. Emily gave him his clothes she picked out and he got his boxers while Emily looked away. He put them in a pile on the sink.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"Go to my room and get ready," she said.  
  
He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it and got in the shower.  
  
Emily got one of his keys and her own and then went downstairs to her room. She opened her door, went in, and shut the door behind her. She grabbed the clothes she was going to wear for the day (a tan peasant top with a pair of jean capris) and took a shower, got dressed, and did the rest of her daily routine (teeth, hair, washing face, eye shadow, and lip gloss). Then she went to Callie's room and knocked on the door. Callie answered, wearing a jean skort and a shirt that said 'Princess' on it in lavender.  
  
"Hey girl!" she said, inviting Em in.  
  
Emily walked in and looked around. Callie's room was bigger than hers and Joey's. Joey was already there, playing hacky sack and Callie went back to the bathroom and started doing her damp hair. She smiled into the mirror when she had it the way she wanted, in a perfect French twist with butterfly clips she had borrowed from Emily some time before. She came out of the bathroom and twirled around with her arms up.  
  
"You likes?" she asked them both when she stopped turning around.  
  
"Yep," said Emily.  
  
"Definitely," said Joey, dropping the hacky sack.  
  
"Good, because I have a movie to go to today."  
  
"Cheating on Leo already?"  
  
"No, I'm just going with some people from the front desk."  
  
"What movie?" asked Emily, sitting on her bed Indian style.  
  
"The Lizzie McGuire Movie."  
  
"Well, okay. Joey, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I dunno. Swimming. Looking for somewhere to hang out tonight with both of you."  
  
"A club!" exclaimed Callie.  
  
"No. A place like the Studio Movie Grill. Club comes at the end of the trip."  
  
The phone started ringing. "Ugh." Callie picked it up and said perkily "Hello?. Oh, hi Mrs. Standish." Emily crossed her hands back and forth, shook her head, and mouthed 'No'. "Yes ma'am, she's right here."  
  
Emily glared at Callie as she grabbed the phone from her. Joey stayed close. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Emily. I just want you to know that we're leaving tomorrow," said her father  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I said that we're leaving tomorrow and you and your friends need to pack up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. You better be ready."  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm not leaving and never knowing my father and then have to go back and put up with Martin."  
  
"Emily Marie Standish, until you are eighteen, you are living my life and will do what I tell you."  
  
Emily pulled the phone away from her head and looked at it for a moment before she slammed it down on its cradle.  
  
"Leaving tomorrow?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yep siree," responded Emily. "I wish there was something I could do so they would stop fighting."  
  
"There is," said Clarissa.  
  
Emily looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Where did they meet?"  
  
"Detention."  
  
"In high school, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"My point is, is that if they fell in love there sixteen years ago, there's a possibility that it could happen again." Emily's eyes became wide as a huge grin came over her face. She looked at Joey and he knew that she would expect him to help.  
  
"No way José am I helping. I don't wanna get in trouble with your mother. If I do, I'll get in trouble with mine and this trip will get me in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"You wimp."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. And it's even for a good cause," intervened Callie, crossing her arms. Emily followed the same suit.  
  
"You outnumbered me," Joey eventually whispered.  
  
"Yay!" the girls cheered.  
  
"Okay, we'll call Andy, Alison, and Brian about getting together for it," said Callie.  
  
"Yeah. We can recreate everything, including the clothes. I have a really good idea for this all."  
  
"You call Andy, Alison, and Brian and Joey will call the school to work out a plan and then I'll work out something with the clothes."  
  
"Um, okay. Actually, I'll go to Andy and Alison's house to plan, if they allow me to."  
  
"What do I say to the school?" asked Joey.  
  
"I changed my plans."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll do clothes, Em will do phone calls to the clubby people things and she'll go to the school and talk to the principal. She can make up a story faster than you. All you have to do is cover for us if anyone calls. That means you stay in your room and watch T.V. and order room service etcetera." She turned her head to Emily. " Em, let's go to your room to figure out where to head to. I've been in this room forever. Plus, I need some girl talk, especially about guys." Callie turned towards Joey. "Joey, go back to your room."  
  
"But I don't want to. Yours is comfier."  
  
"Yeah, but the calls won't be coming to my room will they? No, they won't. So stop whining and protesting and go to your room. Now."  
  
"Yes Mom." He hung his head and left, not joking.  
  
"Okay, come on. We have to get the phone numbers and stuff from my room and total girl talk," said Emily, getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Very well. I have tons of girl talk topics! This is gonna be fun! It'll be great when they get together. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walked out the door after Clarissa got all her stuff, and headed down to the elevator. They got on after waiting for two minutes and when they got to Emily's room, they walked in. Emily plopped down on the floor and Callie sat on the bed.  
  
"I told the people that I couldn't come today to see the movie."  
  
"Oh good, then you can watch Penny, ya know, Alison and Andy's daughter."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
After they were finished talking and telephoning everybody, whom they arranged to meet at two, when the principal of Shermer High School told Joey they could reserve the library. When they met up at the library, Clarissa had all the style of clothes the blonde told them they wore all ready for them. They went to the bathrooms to change and Claire and John had already been told to come in eighties clothes. They were very confused but Clarissa made up a big story for each of them so they wouldn't suspect anything. They were all set.  
  
Claire and John arrived in the library at different entrances. Emily, Clarissa, and Joey locked those. The rest of the Breakfast Club came down the stairs and sat in the seats they had before. Clarissa took Penny, Alison and Andy's baby, so she could watch her. Joey and Emily went into the office and asked the vice principal if they could use the announcement speakers, and the answer was yes. They got it to only be in the library, where John and Claire were sitting down in, now understanding that they were trapped.  
  
"Hello students. Today is Thursday and you are officially in detention for whatever you did. There are paper and pens for all of you and I expect an essay from each about what you learned today. You will be in here as long as we are going to keep you here. Have fun!" said Emily. She hoped it would work. Joey and her started to walk the halls. 


	13. Old Times Are Here Again

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
*** In the library, Claire had her arms folded and was yelling at Alison, Brian, and Andrew. She was pacing back and forth. "What the hell were you thinking when you let her do this!?!"  
  
"Ever wonder why she wanted to do this Claire!?!" Andy asked right back.  
  
Claire was quiet. She sat down again and unfolded her arms. Tears came to her eyes. John couldn't take his eyes off of her. Andy saw what was happening and moved to sit back next to Brian. Alison sat on the other side of Brian and was quiet, slipping back into her high school ways. She had an extra sheet of paper and was drawing a fall scene of an obviously abandoned farmhouse. On another extra sheet, Brian was doing problems he remembered from his Math Club. Andy started working on basketball and wrestling strategies that came pouring into his head.  
  
Claire was wearing an eighties-like white shirt with a pink lacey turtleneck and brown skirt that looked like something she wore during high school. Bender was in a white t-shirt, a plaid button-up shirt that was unbuttoned, a jacket, jeans, and mismatched tennis shoes, which he almost didn't wear. One was white and the other black. Alison was in layers of dresses, all black except for the last one which was a lacy, light blue, tank top dress similar to the pink one she wore on the day they all met plus an oversized black sweater. She also had black eye make- up on and chapstick. Brian had on a white button-up professional shirt with a blue long sleeve sweater on and a pair of pleated dress khakis. His hair was done as close as he could do it to the way he wore it in high school. He also had brought chapstick, the kind he used when he was fifteen on. Then there was Andy, who wore a green tank under a green hoodie sweatshirt that had chords and a pair of jeans. He also had on white track shoes and he had a letterman jacket that Emily had gotten from a gym locker while a basketball team practiced.  
  
John had moved up a seat, behind Claire. He tapped her on her shoulder. She wiped her tears away, expecting to see anybody else than who she did see when she twisted in the opposite direction. She quickly went back to facing the doors when she saw who it was.  
  
"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried," Bender told her.  
  
When Andrew heard that, he started snickering. Claire quickly looked over at him and glared and he stopped as soon as he saw her. She faced forward again and crossed her arms. She was in high school all over again and forgot all about responsibility and Emily and her life in Texas. She was back living in Illinois in her mansion with her hand maid and dreaming about living with her older brother.  
  
Brian finished working on problems and when he noticed what was going on, he said "Hey, how about we get to our essays. I don't think they're going to let us out unless we write them."  
  
"What are we supposed to write, Johnson? All I've learned is that once you're a stuck-up prom queen, you're always a stuck up prom queen," asked Bender.  
  
"Bender, who asked you!?!" inquired Claire, turning around.  
  
He smiled. "I thought you were ignoring me Miss High-And-Mighty."  
  
"Ugh! Bender, why the hell don't you just leave me alone?!"  
  
"Like you did to me when you had Emily?"  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's my fault. I forgot. I was going to be a horrible guy, contradicting everything you knew about me. My heart was going to die in the minute you told me, like Alison was scared would happen. Right? It was all my fault?" He was leaning over the table a little more than before.  
  
"Get outta my face!!!!! It wasn't my fault!!! You wouldn't understand even if you attempted to John! Can't you just go away?"  
  
"No, I can't. See, there's this problem. Our daughter, well actually your daughter I guess, has decided that we needed to be locked up in here and won't let us out until we learn something!"  
  
Claire turned toward Andy, who was closest to her out of everyone in the room, except for John of course. "What are we supposed to learn?"  
  
"How are we supposed to know? We got a call from a Clarissa and then she told us that we were going back to high school and then we got here and they told us to change into these clothes," said Andy, looking down at and playing with his chords on his sweatshirt.  
  
"Are you guys supposed to learn anything?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe."  
  
"Okay, I'm not staying in here to learn something from three sixteen year olds!!!"  
  
"Three?" asked Bender, shooting his eyes over to Claire.  
  
"Yeah. Emily, Joseph, and Clarissa."  
  
"You mean there's a sixteen year old guy running around with two sixteen year old girls?"  
  
"They've been friends since they were babies. And Joey's trustable. He always has been."  
  
"Has he always had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Is he single now?"  
  
"Uh huh. Oh my gawd, I have to get out of here!"  
  
"And she gets it."  
  
*** 


	14. Did It Work?

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Joey, what's going to happen when we get back to Texas? I mean, my mom either way is going to have a boyfriend or whatever and we'll still be friends. And I'll have a father, but I mean, I have to go back to my life as a girl who isn't worth anything and has an anger management problem and a boyfriend that left her for another girl."  
  
They stopped walking and Joey squeezed her hand for a moment and looked down into Emily's eyes. "Em, you're worth everything."  
  
"You're the only one who thinks so at this point."  
  
Joey bent down and kissed Emily on her forehead. "I don't think I'm the only one Baby." Emily leaned onto his chest, put her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. Joey ran his hands through her hair and bowed down to her level. She opened her eyes and just looked at him. She closed them again as he kissed her on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and mouth. He pulled back and straightened his back. Emily opened her eyes again, now blushing. Joey looked a little remorseful. "Em, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't be. It's history. No taking it back now. I knew you'd have to do something exciting without being asked."  
  
"Emily, I never and will never want to take that back."  
  
***  
  
"Ow! How did you do this in high school?" Claire asked John as the climbed through the air vents. The others decided to stay and not get in trouble and Claire had just nicked her ankle again on a screw.  
  
"Practice," replied John smugly. He seriously didn't want to talk to her and vice versa.  
  
"Stop, stop, stop!" John stopped crawling, sat down, and turned around to face Claire, who was still amazed he knew his way around in the labyrinth hiding in the ceiling of the school. She was sitting also.  
  
"You're not tired are you?" asked John.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you want to stop?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Right now? My neck is going to kill me if we have to stay like this and talk."  
  
"A real quick talk."  
  
"All right. No yelling though, it carries."  
  
"Well, I want to apologize. You deserved to see your daughter grow up and you deserved to help name her. My fear is no excuse. But there was one thing that was truly holding me back. Two actually."  
  
"What could have possibly held you back?"  
  
"My parents. I heard my father tell my mother that if he ever found out who my baby's father was, he'd kill him. Literally. I didn't want you to die. And I was also scared if I told you, you'd want me to have an abortion."  
  
"I can see your point but I would have rather heard of Emily and died than not hearing about her for sixteen years. At least I would have been able to watch over her. And a life is a life Claire. I would have never wanted you to get an abortion. Claire, you are so naïve."  
  
Claire looked down at her hands and tears began to form in her eyes again. After awhile, she spoke. "John, do you forgive me?"  
  
John looked at her. "Yes, I forgive you."  
  
Tears began to fall uncontrollably from Claire's eyes. "I'm sorry. I really, really am. I was wrong. I am so, so sorry."  
  
John didn't know what to do. The last time she did this around him, he kissed her. He couldn't do that now that she was engaged, could he? He took Claire into his arms and let her lean against his chest. "Claire, it's done, okay? Calm down. We have to keep going or the bottom of the vent will crash soon, trust me." Claire nodded and relaxed. John kept going and at some point stopped.  
  
"Are we wherever yet?"  
  
"Vernon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vernon is still the freaking principal. If he only knew what we were pulling right now."  
  
Claire laughed quietly. "He'd throw us in detention like he used to."  
  
"Exactly... Okay, we're almost there."  
  
They kept climbing through the tunnels and stopped seven minutes later. John climbed down and helped Claire out. Claire looked around and immediately knew they were in the gym. John seized her hand and starting running out to the halls to find the three teens. They found Callie playing with Penny so they were very quiet so she didn't notice. They turned a couple of times and eventually found the other two, holding hands and walking. They were talking also and Bender tried his best to listen in. "What do you think they mean by 'the kiss'?" he whispered.  
  
"Ummm..." John let go of her hand and walked closer to the two. She ran after John, trying to stop him. The only time he ever beat someone up in high school when they were going out was in order to protect or get revenge for Claire from anything or anyone, in John's terms anyways. She didn't want to see Joey get beat up. She trusted that they didn't do anything that would result in a baby, or that would come close, but John didn't know that. Claire suspected his imagination was running wild, extremely wild.  
  
She got up to him and held him back. The couple noticed and turned around. Emily looked angry. Joey looked a little scared. By the way Bender was looking at him, he had every right to look terrified. "How did you two escape?" asked Emily, not noticing John's glare. "Finish your paper already?"  
  
"No young lady but you are in sooo much trouble," growled Claire.  
  
"Joey, right?" asked Bender, disrupting Claire's lecture.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Joey, trying not to be scared out of his wits even though he was still getting the evil stare for John.  
  
"Emily's friend. And I expect you've done nothing to her."  
  
Joey looked into Bender's eyes. "I kissed her." Emily looked to her side and blushed while Claire grinned from ear to ear. She had been anticipating this. John looked like he could kill the guy. It scared him how naturally being worried and a father came.  
  
"John, I swear you can trust us," said Emily. "Mom-"  
  
"Emily, you know, I think I just thought of what to write. Come on John," said Claire, interrupting her daughter. She grabbed John's arm and took him to the library. Emily just watched. She had no clue what to say or do. She just stared. And beamed.  
  
She whispered, "Joey. I think detention worked."  
  
*** 


	15. I Forgot My Pencil

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. I'm on page 35 and have writer's block on what will happen in the very end. Oh well. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you know what to write?" asked John when they reached the library. He unlocked the doors and Claire burst in the room. She went to where she was before and picked up her pencil. Alison, Andrew, and Brian just looked at her.  
  
She stared right back saying, "I forgot my pencil."  
  
John shrugged at them and sat down, taking out a pen from his shirt pocket. He took the paper in front of him and reached over in front to Claire, putting it in front of her.  
  
"No, you use it," she answered, turning around and putting the paper back in front of him, plus her own piece of paper.  
  
"What am I supposed to write?"  
  
She turned around. "Are you kidding me? Write what you learned, or what you feel. John, you're the writer here. Not me. Not Andy. Not anybody else. It's you. Now write."  
  
"Fine. Did I rub off on you or what?" He looked down at his paper and started writing while the others sat on the banister, looking through the file cabinet catalogs and rearranging things.  
  
"Finished yet?" asked Brian. John wrote the last sentences and then nodded. Emily inconspicuously watched at the window while Joey was with Callie, playing with Penny. Em walked in when John completed the paper.  
  
"Give me the paper," Emily ordered. He handed her the paper and Emily told them they could roam the school but couldn't leave. They walked out and decided that, even though they could have left, they wanted to see Emily's reaction. Emily sat on a table and started to read. The whole Breakfast Club started walking down the same hall they did that day in high school that they all changed. That day when all their lives were altered. A janitor waved to them and they waved back. They all decided to sit out on the football field bleachers and talk.  
  
***  
  
Dear Emily,  
  
We all understand that we needed to be locked up in here. And what we all learned today was that love doesn't die. No matter whom it is towards. And people rub off on other people, particularly when they don't mean to. Personality is partly inset in your genes. Everybody makes mistakes, some more major than others. Things you loved to do or do/did often never truly fade from your memory. Worrying comes naturally, right along with protecting your young. You can always slip back to your former self, but it's not always desirable. However, you will always be the person you were when you were in high school, elementary, and even in kindergarten. Some things you can never stop improving. And the lessons we are all learning now will take longer than we were stuck in here for to learn (and no, you are not allowed to lock us up in any room ever again). We know you'll see us as you've always seen us. In the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. But a little of our titles are in eachother. You can see some of each of us in your mother. You just haven't found it all yet. Try to though. If for no one else, for yourself. Thanks for locking us in here to see what you did and we didn't, but if you ever do it again, you will be in deep shit.  
  
Signed, The Breakfast Club  
  
Emily looked up from the letter. She decided to go find the Club and let them go wherever they wanted. She walked out of the room, with the note in her pocket. She walked through the halls and at the end of one, something out a window caught her eye. People were outside on the bleachers. As Emily got closer, she saw that it was them, the Breakfast Club, laughing and hanging out with eachother, and becoming close again. She had never seen her mom so happy. 


	16. CarryOns

A/N: Hello. I can't believe how long this story is. I'm sorry. I hate long stories. It looks so much shorter on the word document. If you have any suggestions, comments, raves, go ahead and write them. BUT NO FLAMES! Luv y'all! P.S. This is where I'm stuck. Writer's block sucks!!! Please help.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim what I don't own but own what I don't disclaim.  
  
Joey had his carry-on bags and was standing at the gate with Callie and her carry-ons. Claire and Emily were with them.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you so much girlie!" said Clarissa, hugging Emily.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too. Thanks so much for coming," replied Emily. They parted and Emily went over to Joey.  
  
"You can do this alone," reassured Joey.  
  
"Yeah, I can. Thanks for all the times I couldn't."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"Well, now that you're my boyfriend, you're here to kiss me." Joey smiled and leaned down to Emily's face.  
  
He kissed her and then pulled back. "I love you Emily Marie."  
  
"Good. When we have our first child, let's have it be a girl."  
  
"We'll have it be whatever it's going to be."  
  
"If we have a girl, we're naming her Destiny. I think that would sum it up, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would."  
  
"Attention, flight eleven-ninety, this is the boarding call. Flight eleven-ninety, boarding call," said the announcer.  
  
"That's our flight," said Joey. He hugged Emily and saw that she was tearing up. "Emily, it's going to be fine."  
  
"Without my best friends?"  
  
"Em Babe, you'll be all right. I promise," said Callie, coming up to the couple.  
  
Joey had his arms around Emily's waist. "You'll be perfectly happy and you'll forget all about us until you have to come home and then you'll remember you have a boyfriend and best friend waiting for you in Texas. Oh, and Callie too." He started to snicker.  
  
"No you did not," said Clarissa. She whacked Joey on the arm closest to her with her bag. Emily started laughing.  
  
"Okay guys, stop. Go board the plane before I change my mind and make you stay here," said Emily, giving them one last hug each. Joey gave her a goodbye kiss and went onto the walkway with Callie for his plane. That was after saying his farewell to 'Ms. Standish'. Emily went over to her mother, who gave her a hug as soon as she was in reach.  
  
"I know it's gonna be hard, being without your friends for a month, but just think, you get to get to know John better," Claire said, trying to be optimistic for her daughter, who nodded at the comment. "Come on Em, we have to move our clothes into Bender's house." They started walking towards the exit where their car would be.  
  
"Was Martin surprised?" asked Emily, deciding to talk.  
  
"Yes, he was very stunned. But you know him, he psychoanalyzed the predicament and raddled off about whatever."  
  
"What do you mean 'whatever'?"  
  
"I wasn't listening to him. You know, I never really did in the first place."  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"I don't know what you're doing but John wants to take me out, to get to know me again or something. Like how he took you out two days ago." 


	17. It's About Time, Huh?

A/N: This is the last installment. I hope you guys liked this story! I'm willing to do sequel if I have to or an alternate ending. Just R & R, okay? Thanks y'all! Oh, and good luck with the new school year. I'm sorry if you guys have already started. I have 2 more wks. Yay! Oh, and I hope you guys had great summers!  
  
To all my reviewers: Thanks for the support, helpfulness, and praise y'all gave me for doing my favorite thing in the world next to reading. You guys rock and I think I'm gonna have to post another story on this site. The Lord knows I've been writing tons of them.  
  
Disclaimer: Do people really read these? Either way, I disclaim what I don't own. But I want to but the people who do own them won't give them to me. Not even for a penny. Not even when I smiled at them. Not even when I cried. Those meanies!  
  
"So we're back to square one, sitting on this couch," said Claire to John. They were sitting on the couch that she had before when she told John that she was engaged.  
  
"Yeah I guess," replied John. He was extremely nervous.  
  
Claire nudged him and smiled. "John, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I have to ask you something though."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you and Em wanna come live with me. It can be for as long as you want."  
  
Claire was trying to play it cool. "Well, I want to but you have to talk to Emily."  
  
"Don't you mean we have to?"  
  
"Your house John."  
  
"You raised her."  
  
"You offered."  
  
"She'd listen more to you."  
  
"Bullshit. And you need to tell her. I mean think about it. You have to get used to living with two women and we have to get used to living with a guy. You two need to talk first. Her boyfriend and best friend are in Texas."  
  
"I'll talk to her. Where is she?"  
  
"In her bedroom." John got up and left and Claire smiled one of the biggest smiles she has in her whole life. She whispered/sung to herself, "Ha ha. I've wrangled John. Now nobody else can have him." She got up and grabbed the phone to call her brother.  
  
*Meanwhile In Emily's Bedroom*  
  
"Hey Em?" John asked, knocking on her already open door. She always left it open. She had nothing to hide.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. She was on her stomach, on the floor, drawing. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Um, okay. What about?"  
  
"I want you and your mom to move in with me and your mom said it was your decision."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You finally asked this. It took you forever. You'd think as soon as you loved her again, you'd ask. Joey, Cally, and I already discussed it. We decided it would be for the best."  
  
John was confused. "Okay, wait a minute. You knew that I'd ask?"  
  
"I'd have had to kill you if you didn't."  
  
"So, it's done."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. The only question now is, when are you going to propose to her?"  
  
THE END!!!!! 


	18. ANQ missed fans & site & story!

A Quick A/N/Q to All:

I changed my style of writing (I always do, along with my personality and everything, lol), and so was thinking about redoing this story. However, based on the amount of stories I have going right now (over 20, most long enough to be novels), plus songs, plus poems, I've decided that it's good enough, lol.

So here's the question: Anybody up for a sequel? I started one about two years ago, then stopped when at least ten other storylines popped into my head at once; plus college started. I'm ready to start again if I know that people are interested!

hugs to all

that girl you can't shut up

(formerly Daydreaming Beauty)


End file.
